sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Tylar Noche
Vital Statistics Year of Birth: 4517 Planet of origin: Marissa Job: Head of the Solarian Navy Rank: Admiral of the Fleet Affiliation: Solarian Empire Full name with title: Admiral of the Fleet, Sir Tylar Noche, OG Biography Alliance Days Born to a poor family on Marissa, Tylar spent his life gazing up at the stars. As he grew older, he discovered the works of Zhuge Liang, an Old Earth strategist from the Three Kingdoms era of China, becoming an avid study. He became a tactical genius, defeating people in strategy games for money. Eventually, he caught the eye of the Alliance Military Academy recruiters, who fastracked his entry. Tylar rose through the ranks as a Tactical Officer, serving on every ship imaginable. He has more battles and medals to his name than any other currently serving officer. As such, he was promoted to Admiral of the Fleet fifteen years ago, where he continues to excel at Fleet Tactics. He is currently the youngest person to ever hold the rank. Solarian Empire Ten years after the restructuring of the Alliance into the Solarian Empire, Tylar, now a Knight-Marshal of the Order of Guylos for his swift defense planning during the Dom'Kavosh Incursion, continues commanding the Solarian Navy at the request of Emperor Rudolph. Tylar married the love of his life, the hellion that is Aralinna, the former Director of ONI, who divorced him a year and a half later, due to his desire to wait to start a family. Tylar has since buried himself in his work. Tylar's only living relative is his sister Rica, the elected Mayor of their birth planet. Relationships * ALEX: Tylar's closest friend and confidant. Tylar was the first person to recognize the value and needs of the AI, appointing her his right hand woman, until she received the official position of Superintendent of Shield Base. * Rudolph Guylos: Though Rudolph is his superior and holds the power to remove Tylar, Rudolph considers him a friend. Tylar is a member of the Emperor's Inner Circle and is one of the few people that can drop all formality in front of the man. * Rica Noche: Tylar's younger sister. the two of them were never really close, as he was already in the Shield Fleet when she was born. Nevertheless, Tylar and Rica keep in contact as much as possible. * Embla Burakgazi: The Senator of Ocrullia is probably the only woman Tylar even acknowledges, due to her essentially forcing him to open up to her, with the assistance of ALEX. He see's her as an acquaintance. * Aralinna: Tylar's Ex-wife and former Director of ONI. They have had no contact after he was served divorce papers. * Kazeraith: The CO of 8th Fleet is considered the de facto ''Deputy Admiral of the Fleet. As such, he and Tylar stay in good graces, though they're less friends and more co-workers. * Aries Hollander: The Interior Minister and girlfriend of Tylar, though she's the one that seduced him with constant personal deliveries of hot food. Trivia '''Theme music': Indestructable Abilities: Tylar is a psychic, though which schools outside of Telepsi are considered classified at the order of Emperor Rudolph. Category:Characters